A Paradox of Feelings
by Hollandtheamoeba
Summary: Written for the DG forum, Leigh's challenge, Draco Malfoy and Ginny expected to work together? Good luck with that one! Until they find themselves in a paradox of feelings...


****

A paradox of feelings...

**a/n: **

1. The story must feature **Draco and Ginny** as the prominent pairing.

2. The story must have a **minimum length of 1,500 words**.

3. The story must contain a following line of dialog: "**The house always wins**," OR "**The house always wins, [Draco/Ginny]**," and it must be spoken by one of the two.

4. **The story must be betaed.** I know that some of you are excellent betas and/or beta your own work much better than I could ever hope to do, but I honestly think that everyone can be helped by a good beta, even we astonishingly fabulous Claws. This, in my opinion, lends a bit more gravity to the challenge--you can't say, "Well, this is crap that I wrote at 3 AM, but I'm too lazy to edit it..." (And I know how that goes. I write absolutely brilliant crap at 3 AM. My beta says so. u_u)

5. The story must be posted, in its final version, **by midnight on November 14, forum time**. Yes, that's a month away. No, you should not write it on November 12. Unless you have an amazingly quick, patient, and loving beta.

-

And the clever part and the reason for the title of the challenge? As you might have noticed, the line is a cliché, and a rather bad one at that. Your mission is to **create a fic that challenges that ****cliché**and uses it in an unexpected or uncliched way. Be the best at that, and you will receive a prize - we will vote on the fic that best deserves the title "Anti-Cliché Extraordinaire."

**MANY THANKS TO LILIA-ROSE (LIL) FOR BEING MY BETA!! You gets a cookie ^-^ hehe...**

* * *

Rolling her eyes, Ginny sighed. Why on earth did she let her dreamy friend drag her along to these things?

"We've a lot to learn from these muggles, you know," Luna said thoughtfully.

It was a bright sunny afternoon, and Luna, much to Ginny's chagrin, decided she wanted to see muggles in their natural habitat as "one" as Luna put it,_ "To see muggles in a collective unit to observe their social behavourial patterns_." As always Ginny didn't have a clue what she was on about, but then again it _was _Luna.

"Um hum," Ginny replied, bored, looking around the Muggle fair that Luna had dragged her along to.  
"Ooo!" Luna exclaimed and slid away into a nearby tent. Shaking her head Ginny continued to wonder around the fair.  
"Alrigh' there love?" a drunken muggle called out as Ginny walked past, and his friends whistling only made it worse. Grinding her teeth, she stormed away. _This__ was such a waste of a Sunday, _Ginny thought angrily.  
"All is not well my dear," an eerie voice from a booth called out to Ginny from her left. Ginny stopped in her tracks and looked to her left wearing a bemused expression. The harsh whisper belonged to a tiny old woman, her long grey hair partially covered in a purple shawl, bony wrists and sagging skin weighed down by her heavy bangles. Stumbling on the spot she thought, _Should I go or should I say? Well it's damn bloody obvious all is not well....Hmmmm..._ Taking no notice of the logical voice in her mind, she made her way to the the booth.  
Putting on overized thick rimmed reading glasses, the old woman mumbled, "Yes, yes, so much, I see so much," as she grabbed Ginny's right hand stroking and thumbing the lines. Feeling even more annoyed, Ginny snatched her hand back.  
"Care to enlighten me as to what you see?"  
"You've had horror, a great deal of horrors in your past, a war even," She answered looking up at Ginny over the top of her glasses.  
Well that part Ginny had to admit was right. Taking a deep, yet unsure breath, she took the seat the old woman offered, and returned her hand for further inspection.  
Becoming slightly intoxicated from the heavy incense fumes emitting from what appeared to be a Thurfier, Ginny's surroundings began to swirl until she was almost blind; all she could sense was the harsh rasping voice of the palm reader. The old woman went through her past and Ginny began to visualize the memories, some good, but most painful. Painful ones of Fred, the War and her doomed relationship with Harry. Then the images became more recent, she saw herself at work two days ago, feeding her cat the night before, talking with Luna a few hours ago, the rude men earlier, then the scene changed to nightfall, _the future perhaps? _Ginny thought.  
"I see in your future, a challenge." the reader said, "In the form of a man."  
_Oh great, just what I need..._  
"In the form a man, a most intriguing man, mysterious and dangerous possibly..."  
Then Ginny saw a strange house. The lights went out: in the moonlight she saw lips move; she couldn't hear what they were saying; she felt herself being kissed by those lips and then-"  
"Ginny!" Luna's voice called. Dreamlike, yet sharp, the voice of her close friend caused Ginny to start. She jumped to her feet so fast that she knocked over the Thurfier. Cursing her clumsiness she hurried to gather up the mess she caused on her knees at the feet of the palm reader. "You know, not all snakes are poisonous," the old woman whispered.  
Ginny's face scrunched up. Snakes? What snakes? This did not make any sense to her what so ever. She was not an expert on snakes, but Ginny presumed that not all snakes were poisonous. Unless of course the reader meant it in another way. _No-it couldn't be _Ginny told herself. The reader was muggle for a fact, otherwise she would've been able to sense the magic in her. _Unless of course she was a squib, _like in the case of Mrs Figg, Ginny smirked at the tale Harry told her of the batty old cat woman who lived in Privet Drive, although it was just as equally possible that she had magic in her, in a recessive form. Ginny looked up, about to ask the palm reader what on earth she was on about, when all she saw was the last of her retreating figure going through to her trailer. A part of her wanted to follow her and demanded to know what she meant, but one quick glance at Luna changed her mind.  
Ginny was a true Gryffindor in almost every sense of the word, brave, loyal, daring and also quite proud. She had made it quite clear to Luna that she didn't want to come, and now she had become quite interested in the place, or rather a specific person in this place. Naturally for her to show, let alone admit this interest would be a dig at her pride. And after all that had happened, another dig at her pride was so _not _what she needed.  
"Are you okay Ginny?" Luna asked, her voice returning to it's dreamlike and vague state once more.  
"Um, yeah, I'm just, just-can we go?"  
"Sure." Luna agreed, offering a helping hand, "Carmel apple?" she offered as they made their way out of the carnival... **********  
Later that night, Ginny found herself running, not being chased, no, rather more like she was doing the chasing and she was not alone. She followed her prey into a house, an old rickety, dusty and moth ridden house. Several floorboards creaked and they left footprints in the twelve inches of dust behind them. The lights went out. She heard a murmur; she found herself being pushed up against the wall-and she liked it. A whisper in her ear; a crashing sound, a blinding light. Then nothing. Nothing but a fluorescent green snake swirling above her. She got up unsteadily. A man's strong arm steadied her, she turned to thank him, he had his back to her. But then he began stir; at last the mystery man would reveal himself-"No!" Ginny exclaimed. "Bloody alarm!"  
Fuming and blinded by the morning sun, she felt around for the source of her anger, her fingers brushed up against it's cold plastic exterior, grasped it firmly and hurdled it with such force, that a satisfied smirk crept upon her face once she heard the deafening crash in her living room.  
**********  
Stumbling through the Auror department, she took a moment to compose herself before continuing her walk of shame, fifteen minutes late for work.  
"Tut tut, late again good lookin'." an unfriendly voice taunted.  
"Shut it Peters," Ginny barked as she hung her coat up at her cubicle and opened up the case file she was working on.  
"I will if you have dinner with me," Mark Peters replied, slouching over her desk.  
"Ugh Peters when will you ever get into your thick skull that I have never been nor will I ever be interested in a creep like you,"  
"Ooo. Owned," a passer by laughed.  
Brushing it of with a smirk, Mark Peters went a step too far. He placed a hand on Ginny's thigh. Ginny fumed, seeing red.  
**********  
Draco Malfoy had found his case dull, yes he hadn't apprehended his assignment yet, but it was only a matter of time. That wasn't the point though. Yes work was fulfilling to a certain extent, but truth be told, his life was getting to be a might too predictable. The women were the same, work was always the same, the parties, the booze, the food...  
He had that jaded feeling - no lust for anything anymore. At first he just put it down to the fact the majority of people he worked with were either former Order of the Phoenix members or fought against Voldemort in the War. Even Harry Potter himself coming out and stating what side Draco was truly on, how his mother inadvertly saved his life didn't change a lot of people's opinions, deep down. Yes they were polite and sociable to his face, but Draco could read what they really thought. That had always been his problem he supposed. He had always been able to read people. Not like a psychic, but it was still accurate nonetheless. It was why he surrounded himself with those of less than average intelligence, such as the former Crabbe and Goyle. In his mind there was nothing to read.  
What he needed was someone unpredictable, full of life someone-  
"ARRRRRRGH!!" Glad to be free from his self pitying, Draco, in a very uncharacteristic manner leaped from his chair and headed to the source of the noise.  
Mark Peters in anyone's mind deserved what he got, and boy he sure deserved this. "You crazy mare!" he howled.  
"I warned you," Ginny Weasley said so coolly that Draco felt a shiver go down his spine. "You ever try to feel me up again or even touch me I swear to the gods it'll be more than a broken wrist you'll be howling about. We clear?"  
"You crazy bitch!" Mark shrieked and launched for her, Draco had his wand out, prepared to strike, yet all Ginny Weasley did was grab his injured hand and the man pulled back. _Nice..Very nice._  
"What's going on here?!" A stern voice demanded. Fernious Higgle, Head of the Auror Department, took impressively long strides for a man of his miniature stature, his golden brown hair thinning at the top and his watery gray eyes squinting. "Weasley! Explain!"  
"This fool doesn't grasp the concept of sexual harassment!" she replied, as much as Draco hated to admit it, he found himself quite taken with her fiery attitude. Fernious looked from Ginny to Draco and raised an eyebrow. Draco shook his head and nodded to Mark Peters who was still nursing a broken wrist, then back to what he was saying. "Oh right then." Taking a deep throaty cough he continued, "Peters, my office, oh and Malfoy,"  
"Yes?"  
"Seen as Peter's life is in danger working in close proximity to the _delightful_Miss Weasley, swap cubicles with him."  
Ginny just stared at her boss, _he'd better fire that pervert otherwise it's him I'll break next, _she thought furiously. She had been too busy cursing Peters and Higgle that Ginny had only just registered the fact that Draco Malfoy-all Gryffindor's arch nemesis- was now practically her neighbour at work. She watched-speechless- as he organised his new desk and nodded at her curtly. Realising of how stupid she looked standing up and gawping at Draco, (courtesy of an elevated platinum blonde eyebrow), she sat back at her desk, silently laughing that he must dye his hair _and _his eyebrows.  
**********  
"Really?" Luna asked  
"I hope you went to you Head of office straight away!" Hermione exclaimed as Ginny told them of the day's earlier events at lunch.  
Rolling her eyes the feisty red head replied,"He saw him in his office, so I don't know- and don't tell Ron and Harry, the last thing I need is-"  
"Don't tell us what?" Ron, joined by Harry, asked as he kissed Hermione on the cheek and sat down with them in the Ministry canteen.  
"That er-"  
"Well-"  
"Ginny's thinking about changing office," Luna replied vaguely.  
Flashing her a gracious smile Ginny added,"Yeah I am,"  
"And why would you do that?" Ron asked, mouth full of food as always.  
"Hope it's not because of your new desk buddy," Harry said.  
"New desk buddy?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah, Malfoy got switched and is now beside Ginny," Harry explained.  
As Ron began violently coughing and spluttering Ginny retorted, "Well it hardly counts as being a desk buddy does it?"  
Harry thumped Ron hard on the back, who took one large painful swallow, red faced he croaked,"Demand a swap back, who ever you had before couldn't be as bad as that snake,"  
Ginny raised an auburn eyebrow and muttered under her breath, "I wouldn't be so sure about that."  
"He's supposed have done a right U-turn," Hermione said earnestly.  
"A wha?" Ron asked.  
Rolling her eyes Hermione explained,"He's no longer the bastard we knew him as." Everyone at the table (baring Luna) gawped at her. Unsure of what to be more shocked by, Hermione sticking up for Malfoy or the fact that she swore.  
"'Mione!"  
"What? That's what I heard off the girls in my department."  
"I doubt the S.P.E.W depo is the gathering for all gossipers," Ginny smirked.  
Frowning Hermione replied,"I'm only passing on what I heard."  
"Enlighten us so, what gossip was it?"  
"Apprently Malfoy was to be engaged to this girl's friend, something Greengrass,"  
"Daphne?" Harry asked, "She was in our year,"  
"No, her sister or cousin I think,"  
"Astoria Greengrass, she was in our year, she's Daphne's sister," Luna recited to everyone's amazement.  
"Anyway, this Astoria was supposed to have eloped with none other than Malfoy's best friend, Zabini."  
"Guess even slimy gits like him get their troubles," Ron sneered.  
Ginny just rolled her eyes and tuned her brother's voice out. Yes Draco Malfoy had been the lowest of the low, a scumbag, but was Hermione right? Had he really changed? Ginny didn't know what to think, all she did know, was that it was of no particular importance to her anyway and that she waste her time on more important things.  
**********  
The days went by, then weeks, then months. Ginny's curiosity began to grow. Draco never said a word to her, just a curt nod in the morning and at the end of the working day. Perhaps he had indeed changed? She began to see him in a different light, he was a mystery, and so few were men were.  
It was a dull Thursday morning when things started to change. Draco, to Ginny's surprise, was flirting with a group of women in the office. _Charming himself into their knickers more like_...Shocked by the bitterness of her thoughts, she pushed aside the jealousy threatening to erupt within her and acted like she didn't see a thing.  
"Ah Miss Weasley," a silky smooth voice called out to her.  
Stopping in her tracks she reluctantly turned around. "Yes Malfoy?"  
"Would you care to join us?"  
"I'm afraid I must decline your offer," she said in a cold manner, and walked on. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck in a group of giggling girls hanging on to his expert flirtatious manner. It was enough to make her gag.  
**********  
Draco frowned at Ginny's retreating figure, admiring the lower part of her physique especially. What was he meant to have done wrong? He felt that they had been getting along rather well, or civilly at least. Ginny didn't display the usual signs of resent towards him. But then again when did this girl ever follow the usual behavioural patterns? She was fiesty, passionate and unpredictable. And he admired that about her. Was it too much to ask for him to get to know a bit better? Perhaps it was after everything that happened, the ten year old wounds were still fresh apparently. But then why could not take her eyes off him when she thought he couldn't see? It did not make sense, more to the point, she did not make any sense.  
"What's her problem anyway?" one of the more snottier women asked.  
"God knows, maybe it's been so long since she's had a lay. No guy would attempt it anyway," her friend answered.  
"And why is that?" Draco asked.  
"Well her ex was Harry bloody Potter, that's a lot to live up to, especially as it was him who dumped her."  
"I heard it was the other way round,"  
"Oh whatever, either way she's practically got a keep away sign on her. Not to mention she broke a guy's wrist, whilst he was flirting with her."  
"Always thought she was crazy,"  
Draco tuned out the rest of the conversation, as he felt it was unfair that they were judging Ginny like that. Women! Yes she was a little on the crazy side, but that only attracted him to her more.  
"Malfoy!" Higgle barked, "Stop flirting and get into the board room. Now!"  
"Ladies," he excused himself and followed his boss into the board room.  
**********  
A long thin polished pine table took up most of the room, red chairs for twenty people were mostly filled, discussing the latest developments in a major case. Ginny need a cigarette, and she didn't even know why-_I don't even smoke for fucks sake!....I badly need a vacation._Within seconds, Draco Malfoy was sitting beside her in such a swift movement, it made Ginny jump.  
"Are we alright Miss Weasley?"  
"Huh?"  
"You seem jumpy," he sneered in a condescending tone.  
Grinding her teeth, the feelings of curiosity vanished. He was still the same old prick, and she was a fool to think any different.  
"Right then," Higgle began, directing his wand he conjured up several images infront of his department. "Snjieder, as you know was recently spotted in Action, muggle territory. His safe place is rumoured to be here," Jabbing his wand he zoomed in on a particular area. Ginny's eyes bulged as it was the circus she had visited with Luna the previous weekend. "Right, basically what we need is a team that know the area pretty well. Volunteers?" Still entranced by the the photo of the criminal, and his whereabouts, she cursed her stupidity for not have been more focused. They could've captured him sooner and prevented the crimes he committed. Without thought, she raised her arm, and she wasn't the only one.  
"Ah excellent! Weasley! Malfoy! You'll go there tonight at 03:00, apprehend the criminal and bring him here for interrogation. Understood?"  
"Uh huh," Ginny answered lazily.  
"Right then, I'll meet you at the gate of the fair, that ok for you?" Draco asked once the meeting was adjourned on the way back to their work stations  
"What?" Ginny blurted out.  
"Tonight, we're the team that's getting Snjieder, remember?"  
"Oh! Ya, sure, that sounds good. See you then," she replied hastily, and walked as quickly as she could without running to the ladies room.  
Once inside a cubicle she sank to the floor, _I'm partnered with MALFOY? Higgle has a death wish, the man is a former death eater! Does he expect me to trust him, _she thought, knowing full well it was just an excuse, a scape goat for her feelings of jealousy and stupidity.  
**********  
_**Many hours later: 02:30**_  
"Don't stop me now  
I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time  
Just give me a call  
Don't stop me now  
'cause I'm having a good time  
Don't stop me now  
Yes I'm having a good time  
I don't wanna stop at all  
I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite  
I'm out of control,"  
"Bloody muggle contraptions!" Ginny grumbled, as she threw the source of the music, a muggle radio alarm clock, across her bedroom floor.  
"I'm a sex machine ready to relo--" She cracked a satisfied smile as her latest alarm clock played no more.  
Dragging herself out of bed, she fumbled around for her boots, and a warm jacket. Strapping on a matching navy blue hat and gloves, she double checked that she had her wand with her, before tying back her hair and apparated away.  
**********  
Snapping shut his gold pocket watch he murmured,"03:04. You're late Weasley,"  
_So much for the element of __surprise __and the snide comments, _Ginny thought. Missing the teasing nature in Draco's voice she snapped back,"Well sorry mister perfect. Lets just get this over with, shall we?"  
"Apres-vu madame,"  
**(*)**"Fais tout ce que tu veux," she retorted, leaving Draco standing there impressed by her french.  
The two crept about the deserted circus. The chilling air hurt Ginny's throat, her eyes watered in the cold and her hands were numb. Neither of them made any attempt at conversation. It was at this point that Draco realised he had finally met his match, he couldn't woo her with his flirtatious manner nor impress her with the world's most romantic language. Perhaps she was a more hands on kind of woman? But would he dare though? That was the question...  
All was quite not even the owls made a hoot, but loud drunken-fueled laughter broke the silence. A man holding a crate stumbled out of a trailer, shouting furiously in Scandinavian perhaps? The light shone on him, the face of Draco's and Ginny's assignment sobered up at the sight of them nearing closer. "Dimitov Snjieder you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent anything you do say-" Draco was cut off as Snjieder hurdled the crate he was carrying at them, they managed to dodge it, but it exploded, impeding their vision and other senses with it's banshee-like wailing and stench of rotting flesh.  
Ginny reach for Draco's hand, she squeezed it, he squeezed back and got them to their feet, and out of the thick black smog circling them. Coughing and spluttering they looked at each other. "Now what?" he croaked.  
"Flash bomb," Ginny murmured.  
"A what?"  
"In the war movies, they used them to detect their enemy. Did you ever see 'We Were Soldiers'?"  
Draco shook his head, rolling his eyes. Ginny, ignoring this, used her wand to conjure up a big ball of light, and like a comet, she sent it flying. It landed at the other side of the small fair, exposing a man desperately running to a large house. "Good ide-"  
Ginny grabbed his hand and took off towards the house.  
**********  
The house, was old, very old, rickety, moth and cobweb infected. Draco and Ginny proceeded into the house with great caution. Several floorboards creaked and they left footprints in the twelve inches of dust behind them. Then it snapped. "Whoa!" Ginny's foot went straight through the floorboard. As Draco seized Ginny from out of the hole, she gave him a grateful smile. A loud cackling sound blasted from behind them, a hag swung down from the top of the staircase and flew repeatedly above them. "Muggles," Ginny shook her head in disbelief. Draco chuckled as they secured the other rooms. There was no sign of Snjieder. Silently agreeing, they headed up the rickety staircase. "You take the right, I'll take the-"  
"MOVE!" Draco roared as Snjieder charmed daggers to fly at them, he attempted to make his getaway. Casting a shielf charm to protect them Ginny mumured, "Bloody house,"  
"You know what they say," WHAT? Draco replied, turning to the side he saw Snjieder, firing a body binding jinx he turned back to Ginny, "And what's that?"  
"The House always wins," he grinned.  
Rolling her eyes, she teased,"That's such a cliche,"  
"Is that so?" he said, moving closer to her, in the background Snjieder began to try and break himself out of it, sending another jinx his way, Draco knocked him unconscious and gagged him, without taking his eyes of Ginny. As much as she hated to admit it, she was impressed.  
Licking her lips, she cocked her head to side, looked him straight in the eye and said,"It is,"  
"Kiss me,"  
"What?" Seconds later, Draco had Ginny pinned to the wall, kissing her with such ferocious passion. Both their bodies began to respond, she felt his arousal, breaking from his restraints, she explored his fine body, as he did hers.  
A slight cracking sound came from beneath them. Pulling away from Ginny, Draco said, "Bloody house,"  
The floor collapsed from underneath them, sending them down through two floors and into the basement. Coughing and spluttering from the plaster and dust, Ginny teased,"Way to sweep a girl of her feet,"  
"Darlin' that's such a cliche,"  
"True, now how's this for one: Your place or mine?" she asked.  
"Not entirely sure that could constitute as a cliche, but the answer is mine. Lord knows what death traps you could have waiting for me."  
"Now darlin' why would I do that?" she grinned cheekily, leaving Draco with paradox of feelings: euphoria, excitement and perhaps a slight sense of fear....  
********(*)Fais tout ce que tu veux- according to the translator it's supposed to translate as whatever. ;)**


End file.
